Lucy's Girlfriend
by angela123111
Summary: Demons are spotted gathering around a single girl pleading with her. Castiel seems to know her. Just a babble   LuciferXOC CastielXOC
1. Chapter 1

"Bobby, we are seeing something very strange in the forest." Dean said into his phone as he and Sam are crouching behind a couple of bushes on a cliff overlooking the problem area.

"What do you mean by strange?" Bobby said.

"I mean there are a lot a demons around this girl and it looks like they are pleading with her." Dean almost yelled into the phone. "What are they doing exactly?"

"Well, I don't know. This is something unheard of. Why don't you ask your angel friend and ask him?" Bobby said. "Call me back after you find out what the hell is going on." He hung up.

Dean closed his eyes. "Oh Castiel we need you because there's some weird demon gathering going on."

"What's wrong?" Castiel appeared behind them, scaring them for a moment.

"Jeez Cass, we need some kind of warning before you pop in." Dean said.

"Sorry, I'll try to be less surprising." Castiel said.

"It's okay, now lie down next to us and look over there." Dean said.

Castiel obeyed and looked.

"Wow, haven't seen her for a while." Castiel said as he looked at the gathering.

"You know who it is?" Sam asked surprised.

"Yes, her name is Angela. She is the weapons keeper for Heaven."

"Weapons keeper? Why haven't we heard of her?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded in agreement. "Shouldn't she be in the Bible?" Sam aked.

"Well yes and yes, but there were some complications and Heaven sort of white washed her from humans' memories, and any written text." Castiel explained.

"Complications? What did she do that made Heaven do that?" Sam asked.

"I should tell you who she is first. She is the only halfa that exists throughout history." Castiel said. He felt nervous with a bit of sadness, lacing his voice.

"Halfa? Half of what?" Dean looked at Castiel.

"Well.." Castiel pointed upward and downward.

"You mean she's half angel and demon." Sam said shockingly. "How does that happen?"

"Well when an angel and a demon get it going on with one another..." Dean started to explain to Sam.

"Actually not in this sense." Castiel interrupted. "Well she was created out of energy, that got contaminated, you could say, and the energy was part of His energy and it got contaminated, when Hell attacked a long time ago, and the Devil's energy collided with it and they combined to make what she is now."

"So mostly she is Heaven and Hell's baby?" Dean said as he summed it up. "More so God's and the Devil's baby?"

"Yes that is a good analogy."Castiel agreed.

"But what got her white-washed?" Sam asked. "Because from what you said, she was known before."

"Well, long before Lucifer was the devil and still part of Heaven's archangels, Angela was the significant other of Michael."

"So what being in love got her white-washed?" Dean looked at him skeptically.

"In a sense, remember she was also half-demon, it was frowned upon."Castiel said. "Also with her tight relations with Hell already got her disliked."

"Wait, how did she have any relations with Hell if she was Heaven's weapon keeper?" Sam asked curious.

"Well a little while after she was discovered of being created from both sides. She became neutral territory and was allowed to go back and forth. She apparently became real good friends with the demons and specifically the Devil, that she got to be in charge of the 7 deadly sins and got to control a moderation of them." Castiel sighed. "This probably also contributed to the forced break-up of her and Michael. Since, Michael is an archangel and all he was pressured and had to do it." Castiel looked downcast. "That was the saddest day that I have ever seen. She stopped coming back home as much and then Lucifer rebelled, and she went with Lucifer and Hell eventually became her home."

"It seems like you loved her." Sam looked at Castiel trying to see if he was right.

"No, I did not. I was her friend that was all. She would always stand up for me against Uriel and." He smiled. "She scared him so badly that Uriel tried to avoid her as much as possible."

Dean looked at the group again. The demons looked really sad and Angela looked furious. "So all the demons.."Dean pointed at the group.

"They are most likely trying to get her to reconcile with Lucifer after they fought or she refuses to go back to Hell and is going to return back to Heaven." Castiel guessed.

"With Lucifer? Why him?" Sam asked, cocking his head.

"That's what got her white-washed. She is with him." Castiel said vaguely.

"So many other fallen angels, what makes her so special, besides the halfa thing?" Dean asked.

"Well Angela she, he they are together. He has always liked her a lot and always got mad when she was with Michael more than him." Castiel blushed in embarrasment of his explanation.

"SHE'S THE DEVIL'S GIRLFRIEND?" They yelled in unison and in shock.

That got the attention of the group below. Yelling and cries of anger and fury spread from the group below and Angela who was right in the middle of it all disappeared and reappeared right behind them. She stood there laughing and smiled at them.

"Why it's the Winchester boys. You are the talk of both sides. One wants to kill you the other wants to sort of protect you. It is fun to hear the conversations of the two." She said as the trio stood up and two of them aimed a gun at her.

"Ah ah ah" She waggled her finger. "That won't work on me unlike those guys, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." She made made a fist and and made an I-almost-forgot gesture. She walked closer to them with their guns still pointed at her.

"You idiots better not do anything to these three or I'm really not going home!" She yelled to the demons. They protested, until she put her hand up towards them. "Tell the bigger idiot, I'll be home when I'm done and he apologizes, or else I'm going to stay here and never go back!" The demons were scared by the glare she was giving and they amassed into a black cloud and went off with their human bodies trying to figure out how they got there.

She turned back to them. "See all done. Now put those guns down before the other humans see." The brothers put the guns back but were still wary of her.

She then looked at Castiel. She studied him and leaned in closer to his face. Castiel blushed and started leaning back until his back was on a tree. She smiled and hugged him and then released him.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been Castiel? You chose a really nice human to inhabit." Angela said happily.

Castiel smiled back at her. "Angela, it's good to see you. I've been well."

"Crud, how embarassing." She turned to the Winchesters again and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Angela."

"Hello, I'm Dean and this is Sam." Dean said but didn't shake her hand. "Are you really Lucifer's girlfriend?"

She put down her hand. "Wow, I guess it is shocking to humans anyway. Yes, I am."

"Why? Weren't you with Michael and because of that you went to a sick bastard?" Sam said in disbelief.

Angela looked at Castiel and then back at them. "So Castiel told you my life story. Well Lucy is nice to me anyway. He is rather strong, good-looking, gentle. I love the guy." She shrugged her shoulders to show she didn't really care. "Also, he's only a bastard if you have Michael in the same room as him, then they get into this major fight, more so since Michael and I split. Lucifer hates Michael even more for breaking my heart and all. It's a huge mess."

"So what are you guys doing here?" She asked smiling.

"We saw signs of lots of demons in the area so we came." Sam said. "How about you?"

"Me, oh well this was the closest place from the portal. I was just killing time mostly. I was also going to visit Grandpa, but I have no idea where he is." Angela sighed.

"Grandpa? As in.." Dean said, thinking of who's she related to.

"No, not God. I believe you call him Death, I think. Do you know where he is or did you already try to kill him?" Angela looked at them, expecting an answer.

"I think he's in New York for the hot dog eating contest." Sam suggested.

"That might be it. He loves the hot dogs there and if someone croaks on them at least it's funny." Angela said. "Thanks."

Angela turned to Castiel and gave him a peck on the cheek which caused him to blush.

"Tell Michael to be kind to these guys and that I'll see him when the Apocalypse starts to happen." She then dissappeared.

"I have seen many sick and outrageous things when hunting but that was probably the most unusual thing ever." Dean statedd. "Right, Cass."

"Cass?"

Castiel stood there blushing, and spaced out, smiling. He then dissappeared.

* * *

><p>May be continued?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I actually respect the competitive food eaters and I mean no disrespect when I have to insult them because my OC character is crude. Not based on anything from the actual hot dog contest since I don't know anything about it.

Do not own Supernatural (I wish I could)

May or may not continue.

* * *

><p>New York City, at a table on one of the side streets...<p>

She sighed as she drank her Diet Coke. "Where is Grandpa?" She vacantly stared at the seat in front of her.

She kept staring until someone appeared in it.

She didn't flinch and just looked at the person. "Castiel, what are you doing here?"

Castiel blushed slightly, in embarrasment. "I..I wanted to help you find Death. I can leave if you want."

"It's okay." She smiled at him. "I could use the company. So how've you been?"

"I died then was resurrectted by God. Other than that tired and good." Castiel said.

"Why did you die?"

"Helping out the Winchesters." Castiel stated.

"Ah." Angela then crossed her legs and leaned towards him. Castiel blushed and turned to face the hot dog contest. "Do you even like hot dog contests?"

"I don't really understand them. Why would a human stuff hordes of processed meat and bread into one's mouth as a career?" Castiel asked, in confusion.

"Well you really wanna know?" Castiel nodded. "Okay then."

Angela touched her charm braclet with 7 charms and tugged 3 of them. 2 men and 1 woman showed up.

"You called, Angela?" The average looking one said, with how he talked he respected her and stood as the leader of the 3.

"Envy. Do not pay attention to him and answer me this. How many people here are affected by you three at this moment and where is the most concentrated?" Angela looked at them. They all smiled, proud of their work.

"I am everywhere. Guys of other guys for having more money, girls, and especially at the eater's table. Who can eat more? Oh the comedy." Envy replied.

The fat one said. "All the people are drinking and indulging in all their desires. The most is at the eating table of the competitive ones. They are going to eat so much, they might puke or even better die!" Gluttony squealed.

"So many people are pissed at others and themselves. 'Why can't I eat more?' well, that's what the fatsos think anyway. You should see how many people cheat on their lovers or spouses when drunk. Oh the euphoria of their anger makes me drunk." Wrath said.

She turned to Castiel. "See? I no that's it we give them a little push just enough to make them crazy enough to do it. I don't want to kill 'em.. yet" She gave a big smile. She thanked the group and kind of wooshed back into her bracelet. "Also I didn't let Pride out since he gets very cocky and then he'll gloat on for hours."

"It is very good thing you control them. Except the time they escaped and all." Castiel kind of murmured the end.

Angela immediately turned serious. She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair. "That was an accident." she said rather harshly emphasizing the last word in particular.

"I'm sorry. I'm not blaming you, it's just.." Castiel grimaced and looked guilty.

Angela sighed and leaned back in. "I know, innocent, sort of, people died and they hurt the Winchesters, correct? Well I guess, let me explain myself. I was Lucy visiting him and all. Next thing I knew the ground shook, some strange mini-vortex appeared and sucked a lot of things out of Hell including this bracelet. Also when I started looking for them, I couldn't enter that town."

"What do you mean?" Castiel asked.

"As in I couldn't physically go in, something didn't allow me to go in. I was worried about what would happen so I got a hold of one of the townsfolk and kind of brainwashed him to write his story of the people dying from Sloth to make it more attractive to hunters. I didn't know that the Winchesters will take the bait." Angela looked really sorry to Castiel. Castiel then felt even guiltier towards her.

"It's fine. It's balanced right? The Winchesters kind of killed them anyway and they're sort of alive still." Castiel tried consoling her.

"Really?" She looked at him and smiled again. "So how's Heaven?"

Castiel's face turned really complicated. He couldn't decide what to say. "Well, your.. well, He..uhh"

"He's missing, isn't he?" All Castiel could do was nod.

"That idiot! He always does this. He thinks he can do what he wants and everything will be alright. Even if he's God, it does not give him the right!" She yelled in anger but was slowly droned out by the cheering for the start of the eating contest for professionals. Off to the side, the amateurs were barfing their guts out in trash cans.

She turned to watch the competition. "You should watch it too. Nothing is more entertaining than mortals eating like pigs." She chuckled.

"And we can also find Death." Castiel added as he picked up his chair and sat next to Angela.

"Yeah I guess." Angela said, glassy eyed. "Oh my Devil, look Castiel that guy just started stuffing hot dogs into his mouth without breathing!" She pointed. "That's just like Shaggy and Scooby!"

"Who are they?" Castiel asked, confused by the reference.

She turned to him, with wide eyes staring out in shock. "ARE YOU SERIOUS? Shaggy and Scooby are the most popular cartoon ever! They've been around forever, not literally but metaphorically. They are part of a team of teenage detectives that solve crimes with monsters in it. Oh my DEVIL! You should know this!" She sighed. "Get Dean Winchester to give you a run-down of cartoons and TV and movies, so at least you could understand the references. Even Lucy knows, granted with nothing to do he just watches TV or tortures whatever soul he can get his hands on. Plotting to take over the world also helps too." Angela started calming down. "Sorry, that''s one of the reasons of me and Lucy's fight. Well more me than him." Angela looked distressed.

"You fought because of Shaggy and Scooby?" Castiel asked innocently.

Angela stared at Castiel and chuckled. "You have always made me laugh. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I stayed in Heaven?"

"Then you would probably be shunned by Michael and play pranks with Gabriel and I get to see you more." Castiel theorized.

Angela gave a comfortable smile. She pecked him on the cheek, which caused him to blush. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You are definitely my best friend and the only angel that I do count as Brother." She said quietly. He stayed silent and just put his arm around her.

They watched the eating contest as if it was a play or a movie. They kept watching until one of the contestants started choking. People started gasping and the people on the stage were panicking.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Castiel asked Angela.

Angela took her head off of his shoulder. "Nah, see the guy slapping the choking guy on the back?"

"Yes."

"He's actually trying to kill him faster and making sure no one else tries to save him. You see his choking is actually going through an allergic reaction because he pissed off the wrong guy by hitting on his wife." Angela explained. "Also he's on the death list. They usually have a brief description on of how they die. Easier to get the souls to the destination."

"Oh, I understand." Castiel watched the scene and saw an old man off to the side eating a hot dog watching the scene. "Isn't that Death?"

Angela looked and she smiled. She stood up. "It was very nice seeing you. Visit me anytime when you're not busy okay?" She gave him another peck on the cheek, and then ran off to Death. They greeted one another and she hugged him. They then disappeared with one another.

Castiel just watched the whole thing. "Anytime. I wonder what would happen if she stayed in heaven?"

* * *

><p>Review or Poll if you want continued.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

In an abandoned warehouse, Sam and Dean were surronded by demons. Demons lunged themselves at them. Sam was shooting as many as he could. Dean was stabbing them with the knife. They kept fighting so viciously. Something was behind Dean. Dean quickly turned around and stabbed the being.

"Ow! What was that for?" Angela yelled out from the pain. The knife was deep into her heart.

"Angela?" Dean exclaimed.

"Mistress!" The demons screeched out. They immediately froze and stopped what they were doing.

"What is going on here?" She ordered angrily with a hint of malice.

"We..They just.." One of the demons stuttered out.

"Leave them be or I will personally skin all of you and make a beautiful coat out of your hides!" She threatened which caused all the demons to scatter and run away.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Hm? Oh this?" She pulled out the knife. "Here. It's nothing, just stings." She handed the knife back. Her wound already healed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Checking up on you two. I heard from Famine about how Dean wasn't affected. It was interesting, so here I am. Oh and I wanted to tell you something important, Sam." She smiled. "But first, this place is so drab. Let's go somewhere else." She snapped her fingers and the three appeared in the motel room the hunter's were currently occupying. "This is better." She plopped down on one of the beds.

"Uh! What the-!" Dean freaked a bit. "What did you do?"

"I think she transported us, like Cas does." Sam said.

"That means. Oh no my baby!" Dean realized that his Impala was left outside of the warehouse.

"Huh?" Angela raised her eyebrow and snapped her fingers again. "Better?"

"Wha?" Dean ran out side. "OH MY GOD!" He yelled and he stayed outside with his car checking it over and over.

"Sam. " She stopped smiling. "Checking up on you was a lie. I needed to speak with you."

"Okay." Sam sat down in a chair.

"Sam, I need you to say no to Lucy. No matter what the other angels and demons say. Say no." She looked at him seriously.

"I know but why would you want that? Aren't you in love with him?" Sam asked suprised.

"I am." She almost whispered. "I just want everything to be over and he stops thinking about this stupid Apocalypse."

"Does he know how you feel?" Sam asked.

"Probably, I've told him this whole thing is just a bad idea, but he says he has to for us." She smiled sadly. "Hell is not the best place for a relationship, you know."

"Why don't you leave him?" He asked which earned him a Are-you-serious? look from her.

"I love him. Why would I leave him?"

"Sorry, I just meant."

She stopped him. "It's okay. Let's drop it. We need to focus on you. First, stop your habit."

"What habit?" Sam asked and then he looked away to Dean for help, but Dean was a bit pre-occuppied since he saw a well-endowed woman and well did his business.

"The blood habit, you really have to stop. You're more vulnerable." Angela looked at him in worry.

"Vulnerable. That is not possible. I'm okay." Sam smiled. "I'm perfectly in control."

Angela looked at him seriously. "Really, that's not what I heard. Do you really want me to put you in the same area as Famine? Are you okay then?"

Sam's eyes widened. "You wouldn't do that. Would you?"

"I would. Remember, Lucy didn't rebel against God by himself. He had help. As in, the unholy. I had to help him. He was going to die or vanish and then become an entirely new being with no memory." Angela looked scared but took a large breath and composed herself.

"What? Cas never mentioned this."

"He didn't know. I kept it from him. I've been protecting Castiel as much as possible. That day, the rebellion." Angela smiled in sorrow. "I told Castiel that God wanted him to watch over the mortals and I sent him away from Heaven. That was probably the only good I did for him besides leaving." Angela looked at Sam. "Sorry I shouldn't be telling you all of this. Now where was I oh yeah the vulnerability."

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's nice to know you're different, in a good way?" Sam hastily replied.

"Thank you? So by drinking demon's blood, it's making you lose your human side and it makes it easier for Lucy to go into your body."

"So what you are saying I'm going to become a demon?" Sam said.

"Yeah, mostly. You really do not want to become one of them. Seriously, all they do is follow commands, become food well to Famine, and gather more souls for Hell. Do you want to do that for the rest of your life or death?" Angela looked at him, expecting an answer. Sam shook his head."Good you understand. By the way, Bobby and Dean will lock you up to detox you soon."

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I know someone. He can see the future in a sense. He was the one who told me to come here." She explained cryptically.

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, not yet anyway. I can only give you this. You know him, personally." She smiled and got up. "I have to leave and before I go. Do not repeat or say anything about our conversation especially to Castiel. Even if I'm on the Dark Side, I still protect him. Also, tell Dean to stop referencing things that confuse Castiel so much. When we see each other, sometimes he asks and it's extremely embarrassing to explain some things." She smiled at him one last time then she vanished.

Dean came in after her leave. "So you guys have a nice chat?"

"Yeah, where were you?" Sam demanded.

"Well, there was this girl and she had all the curves in the right places and really big knockers and well I'm going to go meet her soon." Dean smirked. "And you know."

"I don't want to hear anymore!" Sam yelled and went under his sheets and went to bed.

"Okay, don't wait up!" Dean left.

Dean went and looked for the girl but she was gone.

Somewhere else...

"Did you have fun, Lust?" Angela asked.

Lust smiled. "Yep, but I wish you would let me go all the way."

"No, the last time I did, the poor sucker was already dead from erotic asphyxiation and the other was almost dead grom exhaustion."Angela reminded Lust.

"But that only happened one time!" She whined.

Angela looked at her knowingly.

"Okay, maybe more but still."

"No, unless we need the cash, no" Angela said firmly.

"Fine." Lust pouted and went back into the bracelet.

* * *

><p>Poll<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Lucy." Angela said sweetly when she appeared in the cage. Lucifer was watching a T.V screen with images of people and demons working. He was staring intently and didn't notice her. She frowned at his response.

"I came back here, and you're doing exactly what made me leave!" She huffed. Lucifer noticed her.

"Oh, Angela." He grinned. "You're back." He went over to hug her. She allowed it.

She looked at him angrily. "I told you to stop looking at that."

"I'm sorry, can't help it." He said and squeezed tighter. "I missed you so much."

"Really? Tell me how long has it been?" Angela asked him seriously.

"A couple of days. Why?" He looked at her inocenntly.

She glared at him and got out of his hug. She sat down in her antique chair and crossed her legs. She "humphed".

"Maybe longer? A week?" Lucifer asked a bit nervously.

She ignored him and looked away angrily.

"Okay, how long?"

She turned to him , glaring. "Seriously? How long were in front of that stupid T.V?"

"Uh. Only a couple of hours." He answered.

She glared at him angrily with an all-knowing look.

"Okay, maybe a bit longer."

"I've been gone for a couple of MONTHS!" She stood up and shouted at him.

"Months?" He said surprised."But that's impossible, I remember our fight at least a couple of days ago."

"Don't tell me you were in front of the screen the whole time!"

Lucifer had a very guilty look on his face and looked away. Her eyes widened then she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You've been in front of that T.V. for 3 months, didn't realize I was gone for that long, and only planned to get out of here?"

He nodded a bit.

"You idiot! If you don't care for me, I'm leaving!" Angela screamed at him and started to storm off.

"Angela." Lucifer grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. "I'm doing all of this for us."

"What? Wanting to destroy mankind is for us? Taking over the world is for us?" She said scornfully.

"Yes. If I can get out of here, we can start a new life. Up there. If you want, we can even have a family." Lucifer said to her.

"A family?" She stopped being angry. She looked sad.

"Yes, a family. Our own children, ones that won't judge you." Lucifer urged the thought.

She looked like she wanted to say something but decided not to. She just nodded.

"So are we okay?" He asked, caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, just try not to kill too many, okay?" She said quietly.

Lucifer smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll try."

"So what about Michael?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be no trouble. Dean Winchester will never submit to him. Sam, on the other hand, will."

"Okay." She sighed. She thought that her talking to Sam would try to dissuade him, but if Lucifer was so sure. She put a faux smile. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Lucifer didn't notice and he kissed her. "I love you."

Angela looked at him with a bit of guilt. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>POLL<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

In a motel room in the middle of somewhere...

"Come on Cas. Cheer up. God didn't abandon you." Dean tried to comfort the depressed angel.

"No He left us. He has given up on us." Castiel groaned and took a sip of beer. "Just leave me alone and let drown my sorrows."

"Cas, you can't just drink your problems away. It doesn't help." Dean grabbed the bottle away from the angel.

"Give it back. There is nothing in the world that can make me happy." Castiel sulked.

"Nothing?" Dean said in surprise and then he made a frustrated face.

Sam came in. "Hey, how is he?"

"He believes that God has ditched him and nothing can make him happy." Dean explained to Sam.

"Nothing?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, nothing."

"Even her?" Sam suggested.

"She just shows up. It's not like we can find a huge group of demons and ask them." Dean said.

"How about praying?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, oh please spawn of God and Satan please show up." Dean sarcastically said. "Yeah like that's going to work."

"How rude. I don't like being called spawn." Angela showed up right behind Sam.

"Oh my God! That actually works?" Dean exclaimed. Sam visibly jumped a bit when he heard her.

"Please don't swear. And yes that does work. Most people don't say it like that." Angela scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "So what's up?"

"Well Cas, here, is down in the dumps and is trying to drink his sorrows away." Dean said, gesturing to the angel.

"I see." She rubbed her chin and looked at Castiel just lying face down on the bed. "What'd you guys do?"

"What! We didn't do anything!" Dean yelled in outrage.

"He's just sad that God supposedly abandoned him." Sam said.

"Oh, really. I thought He would have given up sooner. Oh and sorry." Angela apologized to Dean. "You see angels tend to get this depressed when they give up on the humans they've been trying to protect."

"What sooner? How do you know?" Dean pressured.

Angela just looked at him with a Are-you-serious? look. "Because I know where he is and I talk to him."

"I thought you wouldn't know that since you.." Sam said until she interuppted.

"Of course I know where he is. He doesn't like me with Lucy but he understands why." Angela dryly laughed. "He really doesn't like it. He would rather let me stay with him here on Earth then trying to prevent Lucy from taking over the world."

"Strange. So can you help him?" Dean said.

"Sure." Angela scratched her head. "But you two will have to leave."

"Okay, but why?" Sam asked.

"Because it's better if it's just us or I could forcibly send you somewhere and let the 7 deadly sins watch over you."

"Bye then." Dean said and pulled Sam along with him outside.

Angela plopped down on the end of the bed.

"Castiel." She said calmly.

"Yes?" He answered not really paying attention to who's speaking.

"He hasn't completely abdandoned you. Now come on, sit up." She said, rubbing his back.

"How do you know? God has never done it before. Maybe he doesn't want to be God anymore." Castiel sulked and tried to bury his head deeper into the pillow.

"That's not true." Angela said. "He's done it many times. I just covered it up."

Castiel sat up and looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"When I was still in Heaven, everytime Daddy didn't want to do it anymore. I just took over and got you to go someplace else. I knew that if you found out, you'd be dissappointed in Him and leave." She explained painfully.

"I could've handled it. You don't have to protect me." Castiel grumbled.

Angela put her hand around his shoulder and brought him closer. "No you couldn't have. You were pure and I wasn't." She smiled weakly. "I knew that you would have reacted like this."

"Then why didn't you tell me it would hurt this bad." Castiel gripped at his chest.

"I think it's because you're becoming a little bit more human."

"What? Isn't that bad?" Castiel asked, in shock.

"No, it's good, depending how. Just be careful, any more and something bad might happen." She said, gripping tighter to his shoulder.

"What will happen?" He asked innocently.

She smiled weakly again. "I can't tell you, because it's what you decide to do with it. It could be good or bad. I don't know."

"Tell me what to do. I can't trust anything anymore." He said desperate.

Angela kissed him on the head. "Do what you think is best. Just remember, if you are in any danger, I will always help if I can."

"So how is God?"

"He is on Earth. He is watching everything that is happening, but He doesn't want to interfere." Angela paused and took a deep breath. "See God didn't abandon you. He's just doing nothing more or less."

Castiel seemed to cheer up a little. "Really? He's still watching over us?"

"Yes." Angela looked away. "You could say that."

"He wants us to figure out everything on our own?"

Angela bit her bottom lip. "Sure, if that's how you decipher."

Castiel smiled. "Okay, I will not give up. We will prevent the Apocalypse!"

Angela looked worried. "Okay do your best."

"You'll help, right?" Castiel looked at her expectantly.

She took her arm off and fiddled her fingers together.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I am neutral. I will not interfere." Angela said." I'm sorry." She then vanished.

"Angela?" Castiel looked at the empty space, sadly.

* * *

><p>I saw the episode when Castiel was drunk or hungover. POLL Please Review.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The Apocalypse was near, Lilith has been appearing more and more lately. Castiel has been on his guard and so have the Winchester brothers. They all have been trying to do their best at preventing the incidents as much as possible. Unknown to them, someone watched them intently, especially the angel.

At one time, they were caught off guard and an entire building was crashing down on them. Castiel immediately pushed the Winchesters out of the way, leaving Castiel in the way of the disaster.

"Cass!" The Winchesters yelled.

The building crashed on top of him. Castiel buried and silence occured.

"God dammit! Cass!" Dean pounded on the ground. Sam shook his head and looked away.

The rubble started moving a little and giant wings sprouted out and shifted the rubble out of the way. It was Angela covering an unconscious Castiel. The wings retracted. Angela dusted some dust off of him. Her hand then glowed and she put it on his injuries. They immediately healed.

"Angela?" Dean said surprised. Sam looked towards them.

"I'm not suppossed to see you anymore. I promised but I can't leave you alone. Oh Castiel." She lifted his head towards her and touched her forehead on his. She then looked at the Winchesters angrily. She set Castiel gently back down. She then flashed towards them.

"You were supposed to keep him SAFE!" She yelled pointing at them. "I trusted that he would be safe!"

"What are you yelling at us for?" Dean retaliated. "It's not OUR FAULT!"

"Yes it is! It's because you two have to save the world. If you guys didn't piss off nearly every supernatural thing in the world, then Castiel wouldn't have been put in charge of you two! Then he had to sacrifice so many things and you corrupted him!" She shrieked at them.

Dean glared at her. "Well why didn't you stop hubby from causing then!"

"He isn't my husband." Angela said quietly. "I didn't even know about it until a couple years ago."

"How could you not notice?" Sam asked.

"I was working. I do many more things than the mortals know about. More than anyone knows, really." Angela said and she sat down on some rubble.

"Working? I thought you just kept weapons or something like that." Sam said. "What do you do?"

"Things that mortals take granted for. Yes, I kept weapons from falling in the wrong hands, but I also balanced out chaos." She said somberly.

"Chaos? What the hell?" Dean said.

"I was given instructions from Daddy. Level it out there. Put a more concentrated dose here." She kept moving her hand around, like showing the areas themselves.

"What? God got no, allowed Chaos to happen." Sam said. "How is that possible?"

"Balance. That's what I'm really about." She laughed dryly. "You see without a little chaos, the world would be hell. Too many people. Living in blissful stupidity"

The boys' jaws dropped in shock. The thought of God letting chaos on the planet and even have his own child control it was just too unbelievable.

"Hmm?" Angela looked how frozen the boys were. "You guys okay?" She waved her hand in front of them and they didn't respond.

"What the heck happened to me?" Castiel said as rubbed his head.

Angela froze and she slowly turned around and saw Castiel.

Castiel saw here. "Angela!"

Angela hesitated of what to do.

"Please don't leave!" Castiel pleaded right before Angela almost fleed.

Angela stayed, but felt nervous.

"Thank you." Castiel went to her. "I'm happy to see you. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Sorry I've been busy." Angela said.

Castiel saw the Winchesters. "What happened to them?"

"Oh I told them my real job. I guess it is surprising, but not that much." Angela spread her wings out again. They reflected the images around her. She focused on the hunters. "Hmm let's try something good." Her wings started glowing and showing the boys' happiness memories.

Sam snapped out of it. "What happened? Cas are you okay?"

"You froze. It happens when extremely important information of Heaven is disclosed to mortals. And yes, thank you for asking." Castiel said.

"And what is she doing?" Sam pointed at her, as she tried to get the right level of happy and good to get Dean to snap out.

"She is trying to reverse the process by stimulating the brain's neurons."

"Okay, and why isn't it working on Dean?" Sam asked, as he looked at his brother's gaping face.

"He's not reacting to happiness. Now please be quiet as I switch it." She screeched in pain and her wings turned black with pictures flashing through the gaps. Screaming of anguish then started to seap out through her wings. Dean then screamed and shoved her. Castiel immediately went to catch her and she fell on top of him.

"Thanks Castiel. I'm okay." She said and got up.

Sam was consoling his brother. Dean ended up tearing up in fear and he was sitting down, holding his head between his knees.

"Why?" Dean muttered to himself.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I had to do it or you'll be perpetually stuck. That's how Medusa got started out. She couldn't keep her shut and kept babbling." Angela said to Dean. She also pulled Castiel up and dusted him off.

"Why did you have to show me those? I never want to remember them." Dean muttered.

"It was the only way. I showed you pictures of Sam dying and it didn't work. So I went deeper and made it more real. I'm sorry." Angela said remorsefully.

"What? Of me dying? That didn't work?" Sam said surrised.

"Yeah, because of his condition. How can I make it up for you?"

"Well you can stop your hubby." Dean said.

"When did you get married?" Castiel asked a bit hurt to Angela.

"I didn't." She said to assure him, then to Dean. "I repeat not my husband and no, since the dominos are already falling. Try again."

"Okay, I want Sam cured."

"Can try but unlikely. Sorry but try again."

Dean groaned in frustration. "Okay, I'm just going to bullshit then. Let us see our parents together."

"Now that I can do!" Angela's wings glowed back to the original white and memories of Dean's childhood started flashing on them.

Sam gasped, watching the memories as something he wished he had.

Dean smiled and watched them in joy.

"You want me to stop?" Angela asked.

"NO!" They both yelled, and Angela let it keep going.

After and hour later,

"Can we stop now?" Angela asked getting tired and bored.

"No."

She shook her head and retracted her wings.

"Please keep going." They pleaded.

"No, if you keep watching it'll be more of a drug then anything. Anyways I have to go." Angela said.

"We won't be addicted to it. Please keep going." Dean said.

"I'm sorry." Angela floated upward. "Bye Castiel. Be safe." Then she disappeared.

"No! Come back! Please!" The boys yelled like drug addicts.

Castiel looked at them worried. He then teleported themselves into the motel room. The boys didn't notice.

Castiel then put both of the boys to sleep. "You will remember this as a dream."

Castiel then closed off the lights. "May you sleep well."


	7. Chapter 7

"Such a good boy." Angela said as she stroked the snake. The snake coiled around her.

"You love that snake too much." Lucifer pouted. "Why do keep it around?"

Angela looked at him, brow raised. "So I can't keep the snake that got Adam and Eve expelled from the Garden, but you can keep the many that show topside?"

"Yes, exactly." Lucifer said pragmatically.

"Buzz, wrong answer. I thought you liked the snake. Afterall, he got the humans out and Daddy started to not trust them as much." Angela said.

"I like the snake for that reason, it's just why does the snake get to be in your shirt." He pointed at her, as the snake only had its head popping out, of the head hole.

"Body warmth, duh." She moved towards Lucifer. "See? Like this." She kissed him.

Lucifer smiled at her. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit jealous."

The snake smirked at him and he gaped.

"Angela, doesn't that snake speak?" Lucifer asked.

"Not really. Remember Daddy got mad with him and turned him into a regular snake, that doesn't die. Why?" She asked him.

"I think that snake is taunting me." Lucifer glared at the snake.

"Lucy, that's what it does. It doesn't mean he's taunting you. Remember I love you the best." Angela smiled at him.

Lucifer smiled at her and then smirked at the snake.

"So is it almost time?"Angela asked, knowing that Lilith is almost done.

"Yeah, I even know which vessel I'll choose before I convince the Winchester for his." Lucifer said, using the remote to show a man, crying.

"Okay, so what's wrong with him?" Angela asked in concern.

"His wife and child were killed. It'll be easy to turn him into my vessel."

"Okay, I'm going to go to Purgatory. I need to drop this guy off. Or he could stay here, if you want to watch him?" Angela looked at him expectantly. The snake did the same.

Lucifer looked at them for a bit, then he rolled his eyes. "Fine, but he is not allowed in the bedroom."

She smiled, happily and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lucifer replied. "Do you still have to go?"

"Yep, got to make preparations. I have a house, which I occupy when I'm up there."

"And how did you get it?" He looked at her curious.

"A human gave it to me."

"Why?"

"I showed him the thing he wanted most." She smiled mysteriously.

"Okay, when are you coming back?"

"You mean when you are going up? Right?" She smiled again. "Because I can't wait for that."

He kissed her again. "I'll see you then."

She nodded. The snake came out of her shirt and laid comfortably on a pillow.

"Bye, honey. See you topside." She then disappeared.

"So, what do you want to do in the meantime?" Lucifer asked the snake. The snake looked at and grabbed a packet of cards with its tail.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>If you want the card maybe poker game between Lucifer and the snake, I might do it if i get at least 2 reviews.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

"How the hell did you get a Royal Straight Flush!" Lucifer slammed his cards down.

"SSsssS." The snake laughed and took the poker chips.

"I knew it! You were taunting me." Lucifer yelled. "How do even know how to play poker?"

The snake moved it's tail in a scibbling manner.

"What you want to write something?" Lucifer asked and the snake nodded. He handed it a pen and paper.

_Boy, I created poker. So of course I'll beat you. _The snake wrote. _Also the name's Lavi. She named me that, but she always changes it. Same meaning, different pronounciation. She says it is to spice things up. Big disaster happens. Name changes to that country's. She's thinking of changing it to Seika, but it's too girly. _

"Wow, huh. Does Angela know..?" Lucifer asked.

_Yes, we have conversations, when we are alone. She likes to read the stories from the old days. _Lavi wrote. _New game?_

"Will I win?"

_No. _

"That isn't fun. How about Goldfish?" Lucifer looked at Lavi, seriously.

Lavi looked at him in disbelief. _A kid's game? Are you that unsure of yourself?_

"Yes and no. I know that it is much harder to beat someone in this game then anything" Lucifer said seriously.

_Really. Who told you that? _Lavi wrote.

"Easy, my girlfriend, your master."

_Only girlfriend? _Lavi shook its head. _When are you going to marry her? She gets lonely much easier than people think. _

"Lonely? That's impossible. She is always happy, besides the times she gets angry at me." Lucifer reasoned, as he dealt the cards. "So any 2s?"

Lavi pointed at the deck, with his tail. He had his cards inside his coil. He made his tail into a Q shape.

Lucifer gave him his queen, and then Lavi asked for a 4 and Lucifer gave it. Lavi kept asking for his cards until only Lucifer's two was left, then the snake picked a goldfish card.

"How the hell, do you know all of my numbers!" Lucifer yelled, angrily.

Lavi looked at him, smugly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah the master." Lucifer threw down his only card. "Screw it! I'm watching T.V."

Lavi scribbled something, but Lucifer wouldn't turn around.

"SSSSsss!"

Lucifer just plopped on the sofa and started flipping through the channels. Lavi plopped down the table and went towards him.

"SSSsss!"

Lucifer paid no attention.

"Sssst... Sssstu...Sssssttupid!"

"What did you say?" Lucifer looked at the snake, wide-eyed. "I thought you couldn't speak!"

Lavi shook his head. "Sssstttupid!" He waved his tail in the scribbling manner.

Lucifer went over and got the paper and pencil. He handed it Lavi.

_I can't speak. That is the first word I have spoken in forever. _

"That is strange. Probably a side-effect of the Apocalypse." Lucifer guessed. "Better tell Angela."

"DoN't!"

"Why? I have to inform her." Lucifer said.

"bEc" _Because if she knows, she'll worry about me. She'll think that I'm going to get punished by you know._

_"_I see. Fine, I won't tell as long as you don't tell her about my excess T.V use. "

_Deal. _

They shook on it.

_Now about marrying Angela..._


	9. Chapter 9

"_Down, down thy soul is cast!" _Angela sang as she started to unlock the door._ "From the Earth whenceforth ye fell!"_

She opened the door. _"The path of fire leads thee to.."_

"Hello, Angela. Miss me?"

Angela looked up and saw Michael standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened. Her first instinct was to back slowly away and run. Her second instinct was to yell at him. She chose the first one.

She backed away slowly and started to turn around until she saw Michael in the other direction to.

"Angela, I just want to talk." He said, calmly.

"Why are you doing this now! I don't want anything to do with you." She screeched at him.

"I know but you would do anything for the angel Castiel." Michael said. Angela glared at him.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"I want.. you." Michael smiled at her, charmingly.

She looked disgusted and outraged at him. "You want me back? You were the one who dumped me!"

"Hold a second. Your'e just trying to see if I know where Daddy is, aren't you?" She said after she realized exactly what he meant.

"Hmm, you always knew what I wanted. But I do miss you. So do you know?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I do not know where he is. And if I do I won't tell you."

"Angela, do not take me as a fool. I know he still talks to you. Tell me or I might need to take care of Castiel."

Her face contorted into fear. "I really don't know where he is."

"Fine," He stroked her cheek. She turned away. "Tell him that I'll be taking over and I'm going to stop Lucifer once and for all."

"What? Don't you dare hurt him."

He laughed. "You're still protecting him? The second-hand goods?"

"He is not second-hand goods! Of course I'm still protecting him, I love him."

He laughed again. "What was the term humans use again? Ah, rebound. Lucifer is just the rebound to you. After all, I'm the first."

"You egotistic bastard!" She tried to attack him but she froze.

"Ah, ah ah." He wagged his finger. "Remember I'm stronger than you."

She hissed at him.

"You were so much docile the last time I saw you. Is it my fault that you became like this? Or is it his?"

"Yours."

"You were that broken up?" He raised his brow. "Interesting." He hugged her. She made a gagging sound.

"I apologize. I had no other choice. I had to keep appearances. Forgive him?"

Her eye twitched. "Fine, as long as you don't do anything to hurt Lucifer or Castiel."

"Great." He let her go. She could move and sighed in relief.

"Angela, I still don't understand why you care so much for a lesser angel. I understand Brother but seriously?"

Angela flushed. "He's my friend."

"You mean your baby? Because that's how you treat him. Ever since you met him, you acted like what's the word, ah, a mother."

"Uh, bu- I- uh." She stuttered out.

"I love it when you stammer. Angela, I'm always right. Always. For example, I know that one day you'll come back to me. I also know that Lucifer will be stuck in his cage and I'll take over heaven."

She flushed with anger but then she suddenly stopped. She took a huge sigh. She looked at him with weary eyes. "Michael, do what you can. If Lucifer ends back in the cage, I'm going with him."

Michael started to say something but she put her finger to his lips and then took it off.

"Michael, I will not try to stop you. Just please do not hurt them too much. I know that I treat Castiel like a baby because he is one. No comments." She pointed an accusing finger at him.

He kissed her finger. "You are so cute when you're angry. I'll try. Okay?"

He took her hand into his. She took away from him. "Michael, remember we're not together anymore. You can't do certain things."

He pouted a bit and then he smiled. "That just means I'll have to work extra hard to make you love again, don't I?"

"What do you mean by-"

He disappeared. She shook her head and sighed. She went into the house and made sure to lock it.

The interior had antique furnishings and a huge wall mirror in the middle of the room. She went to it and spread her wings. Both the wings and the mirror reflected light back to each other getting faster and faster until.

"Angela, what to do you need?" A voice came from the mirror.

"A warning to you, Michael is up to something, please be careful."

"I'll be fine. Take care of yourself."

"Yes, Daddy."


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, boys. I think I found something." Bobby said, holding up a book.

"Bobby, is it a way to stop Lucifer?" Dean asked him.

"Sort of." He opens the book on his lap. "It says here that you have to kill the thing Lucifer holds dearest."

"Wouldn't that make him angrier and more psycho?" Dean stated.

"Hey, we have nothing to lose." Bobby shrugged.

"The thing he holds dearest?" Sam said to himself, then his eyes widened. "Hold a minute, you don't think..."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think we should do?" Angela asked the mirror.<p>

"Do not interfere with them or they will try to use you."

"Daddy, Michael has gone off the deep end. You need to go back!"

"I do not need to."

"Daddy, you always run away from conflicts! Remember World War II!"

"At least I did right by it, at the end." He pouted.

"You mean I did. You told me to stop it, a couple years too late. If you told me sooner, I would have made him kill himself, when he was in prison."

"Then the book wouldn't have come out. Which equals more souls and more power."

She groaned in frustration. "Daddy, I hate it when you talk about them. The first and last time Lucy mentioned it, he got smacked in the face and me threatening to leave and stay in Purgatory."

"Why not Heaven?"

She glared at him, seriously. "I swore to never go home because of the jerk wad that I'm warning you of in the first place."

He pouted. He opened his mouth to speak until

*Ding Dong*

"Mr. Shurley? I have a package for you!"

"Sorry, I've got to go. Love you."

"Love you too, Daddy."

The mirror turned to black.

She sighed. "What am I going to do?"

No answer.

She resigned herself. "Might as well get ready for Lucy."

* * *

><p>"So you will have to take the blood and then draw this symbol on the ground." Bobby said.<p>

"Are you sure we have to do it? She is really nice to us and.." Sam said.

"Sammy, we have to get the bastard into the ground and out of our lives. Think of all the terrible things he did." Dean cut him off.

"Okay."

"Bobby, how do we trap her?"

"Well, to get her we have to pray, in a sense. Then tie her to the chair and then stick her with both the demon and angel knife."

"In a sense? What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We have to say her name, then ask politely for her to come and then get her in the chair." Bobby replied.

"Wouldn't it be easier, if we just asked for the blood?"

"Can't, the blood has to be a large amount and it only works one time."

"Isn't there any other way?"

"Don't know."

* * *

><p>"Let's see. I think that's clean enough." She smiled to herself. "Now, I need to do food. What kind though?"<p>

She snapped her fingers. Food appeared on the long dining table. "Hmm, we could go traditional with the pig or even older with human sacrifices." She smiled wickedly at the latter but shook her head. "Nah, that would cause some trouble.

"Pig could work, with some mashed potatoes, bread, pie." She stopped to think. "That'd be too much food."

She rubbed her chin. "I could do the S.S.S. Soup, Salad, Steak." She smiled and nodded approvingly. She snapped again and the before mentioned items stayed.

"Now candles and wine." They appeared.

"This is going to be so much fun."

She looks at the antique clock. "Almost time, I can feel it."

* * *

><p>"Everything ready?"<p>

"Yeah. I still don't like this." Sam said.

"Sammy, don't be such a girl. She is a monster and we kill them."

"But- uh wouldn't Cas be more depressed?"

"...We don't know that for sure. Our objective is to get Lucifer back into his cage. Don't worry about what happens later." Dean said.

"Let's start."

* * *

><p>*Ding Dong*<p>

"Coming!" Angela yelled and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me." A male voice said.

She opened the door, and smiled. "Welcome home."

There stood Lucifer in his vessel. He kissed her. "Something smells great."

"Thank you. I made dinner."

They went to a smaller table with the food on it and the candles lit.

"So what's with the blood splatter?" Angela asked him.

"Had to take care of something unimportant. How are you?"

"Better, now that you're here." She smiled at him and held his hand. Her face then turned grave. "Lucifer, I need to tell you something."

"I do too." Lucifer looked at her lovingly.

"You can go first." She gave a weak smile.

"Angela, I probably should have done this a long time ago." He went down on one knee.

Her eyes widened.

"Will you marry me?" He asked her holding out a diamond ring to her.

She smiled widely at him and started crying. She nodded. "Yes, I would love to, even if Lavi is pressuring you to do it."

He stood up and put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "He isn't, I've been meaning to do this for a while."

She smiled him, looking at the ring. She put her arms around his neck. "I love you."

They kissed again.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" He asked her. She looked sad again. She went away from him.

Lucifer looked at her worried. "Angela, what's wrong?"

"He came here."

"Who did?"

"Michael. He said that he was going to send you back." Her voice broke. Lucifer became furious.

"I'm going to obliterate him, once and for all. I really hate how he always gets in my way. He had the nerve to show himself in front of you after what he did." Lucifer then turned to her with a softer expression. "Did he do anything to you?"

"He..He said that I would go back to him. He was also threatening to hurt Castiel." Angela said softly. "Lucifer, you know I would never go back to him."

"I know. We can get through this together." He took her hands into his. She smiled at him.

"Lucifer, what would-" She disappeared.

"Angela!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>"-I do without..Hey! Where am I?" Angela looked around confused.<p>

"I'm sorry!"

*Thunk* Angela was knocked out.

She was then tied to the chair inside the magic circle. She slowly gained back consciousness, but with a bag over her head.

"What..What's happening?" She panicked. "Do you know who I am! You will regret this!"

Simultaneously, she got stabbed in the front and the back.

She screamed in agony and black and white light came out of her. She then slumped over.

"I'm sorry, we had to do this." Sam said to her unmoving body.

"Hurry, get the blood while it's still warm!" Bobby ordered.

The two brothers quickly drained the body out of its blood. Later they took the body and buried it in a forest. Sam fashioned a cross by tying two sticks together and stuck it in the ground.

"I hope this won't bite us in the ass later." Dean said to Sam.

"Me too."

Hours pass. The dirt shifts around and a hand sticks out. The bracelet on it jingles around and a couple people appear. They start digging and they pull the owner of the hand out. The person coughs out dirt.

"Those bastards are going to pay!"

* * *

><p>Poll<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_"Angela!"_

_She turns around to the person calling her name. She sees flowers. She smiles and blushes a bit. _

_"For me?" She asks. _

_"Of course." Michael smiles at her dearly. _

_"What's the catch?" She asks a bit suspicious. _

_He chuckles. "Can't I get a date with the most beautiful being in all of Heaven?"_

_She blushes again. "Okay."_

Back to the present...

Angela visibly shudders. "Why was I thinking that?"

"Mistress. Where are we going?" Envy asked as the two walked along a road.

"We are going to kill the Winchesters." She said angrily.

"Mistress, calm down. Be reasonable."

"Be REASONABLE!" She roared. "They hit me over the head, drained me of my blood, then buried me!"

She stopped for a moment. "Drained me of my blood?...Does that stupid book still exist?"

"The Teachings of Exorcism? I'm not sure, Mistress. I am pretty sure they were all burnt down during that Great Fire in London and then the Nazi burnings, so.." He shrugs.

"Damn it. That stupid book was a prank by some hack that I 'helped'." She grumbled. "It was not my fault, his wish was to be better connected to the spirit world, but he ended up only having visions of Hell. I can't believe they believed in it."

"Well.."

"Don't." She warned him. "I know I give them too much credit."

A couple minutes later after walking,

"Mistress, are we lost?" Envy asked.

"..." Angela looked around. "Most likely. Wow, those boys drove a long way to bury in a secluded spot."

"Should we use teleportation?"

"Okay, now think of the Winchesters' place in your mind."

He obeyed. She grabbed them and the next second they were outside of Bobby's house. They stumbled a bit.

"I never was good at teleporting." She shook her head. "Okay now what do we do? Hmm?"

"Mistress, how about we kill them?" He said happily, which he received a glare from her.

She sighed. "Sometimes I hate my life. It'd been easier if I just stayed in Hell with Lucifer. Cut all contact with Daddy and the other angels and quit all my jobs well except you guys. I would never abandon you." She said sadly.

He gave her a half-hug, trying to comfort her.

"Okay let's go in there!" She said determined. She pushes Envy in front of her. "You first!"

She pushed him through the door with the three aiming their guns at him.

"What the hell!" Dean roared. "I thought we already dealt with you!"

"Boys! I'm back!" She chirped from behind her shield.

"What! We just buried you and.."

"Drained me of my blood?" She finished his sentence. "Yeah that stupid book, you got that information from is about as right as you guys poofing a girl away from a proposal." She then turned into her angry face. "Which you idiots did!"

"Pr-Proposal!" The two boys yelled in unison.

She looks at them angrily. "Yeah, proposal! He finally did it and you idiots summoned me her." She waited a moment to let them fully think it through. "And..if he finds out that you were the ones who did it..."

"We're dead."

"Exactly and I have barely any power left since 1. it took energy to come here and 2. you took most of my blood." She sits in a chair and combs her hair back.

"Well, where did you come from?" Sam asks.

Angela thought for a bit. "Salem, Massachusetts."

"..." The boys were speechless.

"What? It's a really nice place." She says. "Best thing to do is hide in plain sight."

They nodded.

She sighed. "Envy get them back to normal."

He shrugged, went over, looked at them for a second and slapped both of them simultaneously.

"What the hell!"

Envy went back to Angela's side.

"Good you're back to normal. So do you have some way to get back there?"

"Why the hell-" Dean started.

"Proposal to the Devil." She cut him off. "Pulled away by you two. Because of a fake book."

"Fine. I can drive you there." Dean said.

"Seriously. Yeah, hey Lucifer, I happened to find your fiance on the side. Here you go." She used her hand to make her point. "That'll lead into an interesting conversation. I just need an energy boost."

"What do you need?" Sam asks.

"The blood that you sucked out of me."

"Oh, that might be a problem. We kind of made a magic circle to get Lucifer into the ground."

"Magic Circle? What does it look like?" Angela looked nervous.

"Well, Bobby's making it in the basement."

Angela bolted downstairs with the other three following behind her. She saw parts of it.

"Shit! Robert, stop!" She yelled.

Bobby stopped what he was doing, looking surprised of hearing his full first name then his usual Bobby.

"What the hell! You're alive." Bobby said, shocked.

"Yeah, now back away from that circle." She commanded.

Bobby obeyed and took a step back. "What is going on?"

"First thing, nothing can kill me. Second that particular circle will raise the moron who wrote that book and a couple hundred evil spirits." She explained.

"Oi, why the hell would that kind of circle be in a book."

"Let's just say, some wishes should be better worded." She says and then sticks her hand out. "Give me that jar."

Bobby gave it to her and she put her hand in and all the blood got absorbed. "Ah better. Now here's some good advice. Scrub the circle off soon or else it'll be permanent and you don't know what might set it off."

He nodded.

She took Envy's hand into hers. "One last thing, I forgive you...for now." The two disappeared.

"Dear God, I hope nothing bad happens to us."


	12. Chapter 12

"Lucy?" Angela pushes open the door and the house is a mess. Lots of things are shattered, ripped into pieces. She puts her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my Satan. Lucy! Where are you!" She starts screaming, in fear. "Envy! He's not here!"

"What do mean?" He comes inside the house and sees the damage. He remains calm. "I see. Mistress, calm down."

He places his hands on her shoulders and she snaps at him.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALL DOWN!" She roared in fury. Her voice lowered at least 2 octaves. Envy saw the fire in her eyes.

"Sorry, but you need to or we cannot find him."

Angela breathed out smoke through her nose. "Okay."

"Let's look around and see if he left a note or something." Envy suggested rationally.

She nodded somberly and picked up a chair and sat in it. She was in a state of shock.

Envy looked around the place. He came back to her, looking apologetic. She understood his expression.

"I don't have enough power to do a full-around search." She says, glumly."The only way to find him now is either a human sacrifice or asking Him."

"I will get a human for you." Envy said immediately, but Angela held onto his arm.

"We cannot draw any attention to us. You know how we kill. It'd attract a lot of hunters." She sighed. "We have to ask Him."

"Understood." He said begrudgingly. He stood off to the side as Angela walked towards the mirror.

"Glad Lucy didn't touch this. Father?" She spread her wings out, waiting for a response.

The mirror made a crackling sound and an image appeared blurred."Father?"

There was no sound coming from it.

"Father?" She tries more desperately.

"Oh, Angela." A voice says, surprised. The images bounces like it was being hit and then it clears up. It was Chuck in a bathrobe.

"What's wrong?" He asks when he sees how sad she is.

"Lucy is gone!"

"What? What happened?"

"He proposed and then I got kidnapped by the Winchesters because of a stupid misunderstanding and then I came back and he's not here!" She blubbered.

"He did what! Oh I mean congratulations." Chuck quickly masked his anger. He laughed awkwardly. "So what'd you need?"

"Daddy, please find him." She sniffled. "He's going on a rampage since he doesn't know where I am."

He looked at her hard. He was trying to figure out what to say, what to do. He then sighed. "Okay, give me a moment."

He closed his eyes and after a minute, he opened them. "Found him."

"Where is he?" She demanded, frantically.

"He's in a bar, in Salem, Massachusetts."

"What?" She asked, thinking she misunderstood.

"A bar that is close to where you are. Only a few miles away."

"Thank you, Father." The mirror returned to normal.

She looked like she wanted to rip someone into shreds. Envy looked at her, scared.

"A bar. You hear that? He is in a bar, while I was worrying so much. He's in a bar." Her eye started twitching. "Envy! Start the car!"

Envy scrambled outside and to the side of the house. He opened the garage door and drove a black Bentley to the front of the house.

Angela got into to the car, pissed. "Drive!" she barked.

Envy started driving and they got to the bar 10 minutes later. Angela was grumbling to herself of the many things, she's going to do to Lucifer.

She got out of the car before Envy could stop. She stormed off and went into the bar. It was strewn with bodies and there sat Lucifer, nursing his fourth beer.

She looked at the bodies and then to him. Her anger dissipated.

"You killed all these people for me?" She said, in a small voice, astounded by the amount of bodies.

Lucifer looked over and lit up. He got up and smiled brightly.

"Yes I did. Where did you go?" He embraced her and kept kissing her head. "I looked everywhere. When I couldn't find you.."

"You took out your anger." She finished his sentence.

They kept kissing one another. Until Envy coughed into his hand. They looked at him with murder in the eyes.

"Sorry, but we got to go. The police..."

Angela rolled her eyes and looked at Lucifer. He nodded and they held hands and walked to the car together.

The couple went into the back and started cuddling with each other. Envy started driving and was very embarassed at the scene behing him.

"Where were you?" Lucifer asked her.

"Buried in a ditch. Some lunatics found that book, remember from that guy who had visions of Hell. Well, they wanted to control the world or some other nonsense and believed that my blood would give them power. Thinking I was dead, they buried me." She explained.

Lucifer didn't look too happy. "I want to kill them."

"They are already dead. Apparently my blood is poisonious, who knew?" She shrugged and smiled at him. "I'm just glad we're together, now."

Lucifer took her hands and kissed her on the head. He put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

Angela smiled and stroked his head. "I love you."

"Love you too." He murmured and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

a/n It's a bonus chapter. Just a glimpse of life of when Angela was with Michael. It was this or a jump into the future with Leviathan. If you want just review and I'll do it.

* * *

><p>The beginning of time. Well for humans anyway.<p>

"Mikey! Don't do that. Lucy will get angry." Angela warned Michael. Michael was trying to draw a mustache on the sleeping archangel.

"Gabriel does it all the time. Why don't you get angry at him?" He pouted.

"Well, he's not my boyfriend." She whispered back at him. She takes his arm and pulls him away. "Come on, I want to look at the humans."

"Angela, they just repeat the same things over and over. Why would you want to watch those things, is beyond me?"

"Because Daddy created them, like he created us." She smiles at him. "And I thought it would be fun being among mortals,right?" She looked at him innocently.

He smiles and kisses her. "Of course. If I'm with you, I would go anywhere." They flew away to Earth.

Lucifer, still asleep, snored.

On the way to Earth,

"So where do you want to go?" Angela asks holding hands with him as they flew downward.

"How about we go to that little island where the grass is greener than anywhere?" Michael suggested.

"I think the humans call that Ireland? But okay."

They flew downward and lay down on the grass next to each other.

"This place is so beautiful." She comments and lets the breeze blow through her long hair.

He stares at her happily. "Not as much as you."

She blushed. "I love you." She leans to kiss him only to be interrupted.

"Angela, what are you and Brother doing?" Castiel appeared out of the blue.

Angela immediately pushed Michael away. "Nothing at all, except to enjoy Da- Father's wonderous land."

Michael seems a bit peeved at her gesture.

"I see that." He says. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She smiles adoringly at him. "How is it being in the Garrison?"

"It is delightful."

"Castiel, leave us. You have duties to attend to." Michael ordered, sternly.

"Yes, Brother. Then goodbye." He leaves.

"Michael, why are you so mean to him?" Angela asks him worringly. "He has done no wrong."

"Why do you defend him so? You are with me, therefore you should only pay attention to me." He fumed.

"Are you jealous?"

"I am not capable of such a vile emotion. You are the only one who can feel it in Heaven." He said bitterly.

"Because I'm not pure?" She says in a quiet voice.

"Ah uh, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what people think. They scorn me. If Daddy didn't let me into Heaven, I would've been kicked out so long ago." She wallows. "Stripped of all privileges."

"Angela, that is not.."

"Yes, it is. Only a handful of angels actually like me. Michael, are you one of them?" She asks him, sadly.

"I am. You are the most precious thing to me."

"Really, or am I a game to you? I heard you the other day. I thought I misheard and brushed it off but is it true? That I'm the quickest way to become Daddy's favorite?" She looks at him with pleading eyes, but he turns away and couldn't look at her. She knew what it meant. "It's true?"

She looked so sad and tears flowed from her eyes. As the tears hit the grass below her, the grass died.

"Did you even love me?" Her voice cracked. He was silent and looks at her with a guilt-stricken face. "I should've know better."

The ground below her opened up to Hell. "Then goodbye forever." She went down and the hole closed up.

Later in Heaven..

"Where's Angela?" Lucifer asks Michael, who looks really depressed.

"I messed up really bad. Father would not forgive me." Michael replied. "She's gone."

"What do you mean? She wouldn't leave without any goodbyes." He smiled nervously. "What did you do?"

"I said some things that were true but.."

Lucifer's eyes widened. "You didn't! You know that is forbidden to mention to her. She is sensitive to the subject."

"I know! It slipped! Why do you care so much?" Michael yells in frustration at his brother.

"Because Angela is the purest angel ever. She is sweet, fair, and puts others before herself." Lucifer said. "How could you be such an imbecile to her?"

"You know what? I only showed interest in her when I found out you liked her!" Michael screamed.

"Why would you do such a terrible thing? You are unfit to be an angel!" Lucifer flung himself at him and punched him. Michael threw him off.

"I didn't want you to have everything!" Michael attacks him. They wrestle to the ground. Lucifer on top, clenching Michael's hands, holding him on the bottom.

"What does that mean?" Lucifer grits her teeth.

"It means you have everything handed to you on a golden platter. Just because Father favors you!" Michael screams and headbutts him. Lucifer lets go and clutches his head. Michael uses the opportunity to knock him off. Lucifer groans in pain and flew backward a couple of feet.

Lucifer looks at him in fury. "You! Do you know how it feels to be me? I have many responsibilities and I do not have the pleasure of knowing what leisure is. I have to work so hard just that I can get some rest!"

Michael laughs maniacally. "Seriously? Golden boy thinks that it's hard to be the best? You were made that way!"

Lucifer glared at him. "You know what? SCREW IT!"

Michael shut up and looked at him oddly with a mild shock.

"Screw everything. I give up." Lucifer dryly laughed. "Father has already failed me when he created those imperfect beings. And now I have nothing to hold me back." He smiled widely and bowed to Michael. "Thank you, dear brother. You may have done the best thing that you could have ever done."

"What do you-?" Michael starts saying but Lucifer disappeared.a

In Hell..

"Oh, Lewe ( a/n this is Lavi.) I'm so sad." She wailed into to the snake's belly. "Maybe I should stay here forever? Where it's nice and safe and no judgement on me whatsoever."

"At least you're not a tenth of your original size." He hissed.

"But you're still such a cute Leviathan." She kissed him. "And you have loyal followers."

"Who try to eat each other."

"Only to weed out the weak." She replied. She sighed heavily. "Did I choose the wrong archangel? What do you think, Lewe?"

The snake shrugged. "You mean Mr. Perfect?"

"He is not perfect, even though he tries to be." She looks at Lewe. "Why do you think he did it?"

"Maybe because you favor that angel more than him."

"Castiel? You know why I treat him so specially."

"Yeah, yeah. You have to protect your baby." He rolled his eyes. She blushed. "You still haven't told him?"

"No, what do you want me to say? Yeah, on accident when I was trying to make a new weapon, you were made? That'd be more traumatizing of how I was made." Angela groaned in frustration. "No one knows except Daddy and you."

"Why were you making that weapon again?"

"Regenerating energy. Zap something or someone and they can never die. So I guess it's not exactly a weapon."

"So your baby will never be killed. Nice."

"Yeah, it is." She smiles. She then goes back into her depression and tears up. Lewe wipes a tear away with his tail.

"Want me to deal with him? Remember Leviathan beats angel."

"And angel beats demon. Everything beats humans." She said.

"And you beat everything." Lewe hugged her.

"Yeah."

"Master!" A demon interrupts them. "You have a visitor." He looks nervous.

"Who?" She asks.

"An angel!"

"What!" She and Lewe says in surprise. She's confused. "Let them in."

"Angela!" Lucifer flies in and hugs her, squeezing Lewe in the middle. Angela was dumb-founded.

"Lucy? Why are you here?" She pushes him off. "You're not supposed to be here! Get out now, before it's too late!"

Lucifer just looks at her happily. "I'm here for you."

"What? Do you know what you're saying? If you stay here, you won't be pure." She looks stressed and worried. Lewe quickly got off and watched from afar with amusement...and pain.

"I'm through with Heaven and Father. I'm here just for you. Angela, I love you." He takes her hands and kiss him. She blushes and smiles joyfully.

She looks shyly away. "But, Lucifer, are you sure? The other angels will look down on you."

"It's okay. I took half of them with me. So Angela, we might have a war on our hands."

She blinks. "What?"

"Yeah, I wage war on Michael and Father." He put emphasis on Michael.

"Okay." She agreed still bitter of being used. "Let's do it. Just don't mention it to Daddy."

"Oh, also a response?"

She kisses him. "That good enough." She turns around and shouts. "Hey you guys, we're breaking Rule Number 1!"

The demons cheered and laughed in bliss.

"What's Rule Number 1?" Lucifer asks.

"Though shall not wage war with the snobs...angels." She said the dots.

"Snobs?"

"It was the only way they would let me make the rule." She explained.

He smiles. "Are there any other rules?" He cozies up to her.

"No fraternizing with the enemy." She smiled at him and puts her arms around his neck.

"Well, it's a good thing, we're on the same side right?" He kisses her.

* * *

><p>Poll Please review.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello, boys." Angela popped out of nowhere into their motel room.

There were three men in the room, the Winchester brothers and ...

"Angie?"

"Gabe?" She smiled at him and they hugged. Then they separated pounded their fists and hugged again.

"Will anyone mind telling me, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked.

"Well, in hell people get tortured to a severity that reflects their crimes and sins." She replied to him.

"No, not that! I mean this! Why are you two buddy-buddy with each other?"

"We're friends, you know amigos?" Gabriel started laughing.

"How else do you think Daddy didn't punish him yet?" She looks at his vessel. "Gabe, did you do some kind of soda commercial, because this vessel looks familiar?"

"Ha! You saw that? I did that for fun."

"What soda commercial?" Sam asks him.

"You know the one with baseball players in some weird version of Heaven?" Angela said, she turns back to Gabe. "You look so funny with a mustache."

"Don't you mean handsome?" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrow. She laughed.

"What are you doing here?" Dean demanded.

"Can't I come here and tell one of my best friends something?" She pouted.

"So what is it?" Gabriel asked her, grinning.

She took a deep breath and smiled at him. "Gabriel, will do me the honor of being my man of honor?"

"What?" Gabriel smiled wider. "Lucy finally asked you? Congratulations and duh, do you even have to ask?" He hugged her and lifted her up.

The boys looked horrified and maybe disgusted.

"How is that going to work?" Dean asked.

"Dean, all marriage ceremonies are very similar. In this case, it's a bonding, instead of a kiss." Angela explained and then she thought of something. "Oh, Daddy is going be very weird about this. " She turns to Gabriel. "You think he'll come and be civil or will he flood the planet again? Remember Noah?"

The two laughed. The brothers are very confused.

"You'd have to be there to get." Gabriel said to them.

"Just please don't fight with anyone or prank them."

"Angie, you know I can't promise that."

"Just try please. " She pleaded a bit and sighed. She then turned to the boys. "Do you guys want to come?"

"To the greatest event since Adam and Eve?"

"Eh." Angela shook her hand a little. "They weren't that great. Now when I impersonated a man that was an event."

"What? When'd you impersonate a man?"Dean asked.

"Well, I guess not impersonating. Well ever heard of Jesus?"

They gaped at her. Gabe and Angela started chuckling to each other.

"I'm just kidding. So yes or no?" She asked them.

"Thanks but no thanks. We're good on not being in the crossfire of two huge superpowers!"

"Okay, but I get to borrow Gabriel and Castiel for a couple of days and in return I promise for nothing too creepy crawly to happen."

"Deal."

"When are you getting married?" Sam asks her.

"Hm, in a couple of days. I don't want Lucy to change his mind or anything." She looks at them. The two started scuffling their feet a bit. "Don't worry. I can go in and out of the Cage. So if you do succeed in sending him back, I'll just go with him."

"What a couple of days!" Gabriel exclaimed in shock. "That means I have only a day to plan the most awesome bachelorette party possible! Bye boys!" He disappears.

"Oh, great! Now we don't have an angel." Dean said, sarcastically.

"What happened to Castiel?" She asks them.

"Uh, he's around. Somewhere. You know how he is."

She looks at them skeptically. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Now you gotta go and get ready for your big wedding thing. Off you go." Dean urged her away.

"Fine, if you see Castiel, please tell him to come to Limbo on Sunday. Bye." She disappears.

"Were you talking to someone?" Castiel appears behind them, spooking them.

"Gah! Seriously, dude! Don't do that!" Dean exclaims and Sam nods in agreement.

"I apologize. I repeat, who were you talking to?" Castiel asks.

"Um, no one. Just a thing." Dean made up.

"Oh, what thing exactly?"

"Uh, Sam back me up." Dean nudges his brother.

"What he meant to say was, Dean is acting crazy and sees visions from his past."

"Interesting, may I check to see if you are alright."

"I'm better now. Thanks."

"Understood. Where has Gabriel gone?" Castiel asked.

"Out for girls."Dean said. "Don't worry, he'll be back in a few days."

"Understood. Have you figured out a way to get Lucifer back into his cage?" Castiel asked in a blank stare.

"Yes, sort of. We're thinking of a way to lure him there and that's about as far as we got."

"Okay, I will keep searching." He walked a bit forward and stopped. "Was Angela here?"

"Uh."

"I can feel her residual presence. She was the one you were talking to. Why would you lie?" He looks at them sadly.

"Cass, she came for Gabriel. She had some big news and we didn't want you to find out."

"What is it?"

"Cas, she's getting married on Sunday to the enemy!"

"She is?" He looks like a kicked puppy.

"She came by and she told us to tell you to go to Limbo on Sunday."

"Limbo?" He slumps onto the bed into a deep funk. "May I please have an alcoholic beverage?"

"No, no we are not going through that again. Is Limbo that Limbo?"

"I do not understand what that Limbo is. If you mean the place where lost souls go to be judged for they are indecisive then yes. That would be that Limbo."  
>Castiel stands up and scours the fridge for the six pack Dean would definitely have. Dean closed the fridge.<p>

"Are you going?"

"I do not know. Possibly." He looks more depressed than before.

"Well, Cas, come on cheer up."

"I can't."

"Don't worry Cas, you'll eventually meet a nice girl angel person. So come on cheer up. Angela is not the end of the world."

"Yes, she is. Without her, it is the equivalent of knowing God is not there again."

"Well, he will most likely come to his own daughter's wedding, being the father of the bride and all. So you'll definitely cheer up if you go to the wedding."

"Will you come with me?" He looks at them, pleadingly.

"I can't,Cas." Sam said. "Dean, you gotta go with him. Given her history with Michael and a lot of the other angels, you'll be the safest, maybe, human there."

"I might be the only human there. Fine, Cas. I'll go with you. But you are going to owe me big time!" Dean replied.

Castiel gave a shadow of a smile. "Thank you."

"Now, what the hell are we going to get her as a wedding present!"

* * *

><p>Poll Please review.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello, Mr. Jones. This is the IRS. I've noticed that you haven't filed a return since 1999. I'll be sending an agent and we need to audit you."

"But, but!"

"Thank you for being so understanding." She answered sickly sweet. "Have a nice day." She hanged up the phone. She started chuckling. Arms enraptured her and the person put kisses on her neck.

"Angela, I love it when you talk like that." Lucifer said to her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's part of my job." She smiles and kisses him. She also gets up, getting out of his arms. She goes and gets her packed bags.

"Do you have to leave?" He asked, pouting as he sprawled out on the couch.

"Yes, remember the groom cannot see the bride a day before the wedding."

"Who made up such a stupid rule?" He grumbled.

She gave him a knowing look. "Seriously?"

"I'm sorry. It was a wonderful idea."

"It's not like I had to. Remember it right after that asshole broke my heart."

"And that huge wedding. They were mocking me! I just did what anybody with a broken heart would do."

"I know, cursing them with failure if they see each other the night before. That just makes me love you more!" Lucifer gets up and kisses her.

"I love you too, and I'm still going."

He groans and pouts and huffs. She shakes her head at him, with a smile. "Bye." She disappears.

He waits a minute, checks his surroundings and grins. He rushes to the couch, jumps over it and lands on it. He put his hand deep into the cushions and pulls out a remote. He points it at the wall and it opens, revealing a wall of TVs.

"It's showtime!"

...

"Okay, Gabe. I'm here." She popped in a room that looked like a hotel suite. She looked around. "Gabe, what did I say about strippers!"

"We're not going to have strippers. I know you're an honest woman and you wouldn't feel right seeing other men dance for you naked." The archangel walked towards from another room.

"I still regret telling you about Lucy's drunken experience. It was still so funny." She chuckled."So what're we doing?"

"We'll be doing the most awesomest pastime."

"You mean?" She started smiling.

"Yes, practical jokes on the big scale." Gabriel announced.

"Yes!" She shrieked so happily. "But no more locusts. Remember the locust storm?"

They both shuddered.

"So what kind of jokes? Raining frogs? Alien abductions? What?" She asked.

"Bigger! We are going to change the Statue of Liberty into a giant Garfield statue." He shouted vivaciously.

She smiled and started laughing. "Okay, who's the patsy?"

"Okay, this was all very last minute, no thanks to you, but I got this magician, struggling horribly, I approached as some producer or whatever and got him to agree to say it was him of doing the trick."

"He didn't realize the jail time?" She asked curiously. She may be marrying the Devil but she still had some morals.

"Eh, he was more after the fame then him being raped in prison. He's a pretty boy not as pretty as me though." He waggled his eyebrow.

"Okay. let's do it."

"I thought you would say that. Ladies first." He put out his hand. She grinned and took it.

In the next moment, they were on top of the Statue of Liberty.

"Ready?" Gabriel grinned.

"Of course."

Simultaneously they both snapped. Their combined power changed the Statue of Liberty into a giant Garfield of Liberty. They snapped again and they were across the bay to see their work.

"That is awesome." She squealed. "What's next?"

"The most traditional aspect, is getting drunk in Vegas."

"You do know we can't get drunk, right?"

"Yeah, but we can get other people drunk and make them do stupid things."

"Okay."

They snapped and appeared in front of Caesar's palace.

"We need a change." Gabriel snapped his fingers. His clothes changed into a tuxedo with a bowtie and his hair slicked back. Her clothes changed into a strapless red mini dress with red pumps.

"I look like a hooker." She commented. She snapped her hands and the dress grew longer. "Much better."

"Hey, at least you're tall."

"Well, you could always change vessels."

"Nah, too much trouble. I've had this bod forever. It'll be too hard to find a vessel as handsome as this one."

She rolls her eyes and hooks her arm into his. "Let's go!"

They went in and she breathed in the sins.

"This place is awesome." She intakes a deep breath. "Can you smell the greed?"

He chuckled, amused by her. "You do know that you're the only one who can smell it?"

She shrugs and breathes in the cigarette smoke and listen to the dinging of the slot machines.

"I am so happy that I implanted this idea into those mobsters all those years ago."

"Me too, best place to trick people." He grinned at her. "So the bar or a game?"

"Hmm, poker would be nice. Got dough?"

"Of course." Gabriel put his hands together then pulled them apart as poker chips started to appear. "Let's go and play high stakes poker."

So after they convinced a few key people that they were somewhat (really) important people, the duo got escorted into a fancy room with a singular table in the middle. There sat three people. An older man with a cowboy hat, a young guy wearing bling even though it didn't suit him and a pale-skinned woman with bright red lipstick.

"Who the hell are you? This is a private game." yelled the man.

"Well, we want in. We got money and a time limit." Gabriel said authoritatively.

"Fine, let them play." The woman said.

Angela and Gabriel sat down and the dealer dealt them their cards. Time passed, the lady folded. The guy called 'All in.' Thus causing the man to fold. The guy smirked at Angela and Gabriel with each about $10,000 worth of chips in front of them. They both put it all in and it was time to reveal their cards.

The guy smiled and put down his cards. "Four of a kind." It was 4 6s.

Gabriel smiled at him. "Voila, Straight Flush."

The guy paled and Gabriel was ready to get all the chips but Angela stopped him and put down her cards. Everyone gasped.

"Royal Flush." She smiled. Gabriel's jaw dropped. She took in all the chips.

"Little lady, you must be cheating. It's that or you're very lucky." The man commented.

"Thank you. My friend taught me how to play. He's the best at poker, I could never beat him." Angela said as she gave back Gabriel's chips.

"Do you mean-?" Gabriel asked.

"Yep."

"I can't believe it! Who are you people?" The guy yelled, frustrated about his loss.

"Well my name is Angela and this is Gabriel." Angela said and threw some chips his way. He caught them. "Here, this will let you keep playing."

This rendered the guy speechless and he looked so confused.

"Kid, sit down. Accept this woman's charity and play." The man said. "Sorry about that. My nephew is a bit excitable."

"It's okay." She waved it off. Gabriel got a glass of water and started drinking out of it.

"So are you two a couple?" The man asks.

Gabriel spits out his water, gagging and coughing. Angela starts laughing and tearing up.

"We...hahahah we're friends. I'm marrying his brother tomorrow." Angela finally stopped laughing and was patting Gabriel's back to help him.

"Well, congratulations, why are you spending this night here at a poker table?"

"Because she didn't want any strippers. She thinks that means she's cheating." Gabriel does air quotes and then Angela whacks him really hard. He groans in pain.

"When I was going to get married to my first husband, I went all out, thinking it'd only be him afterwards. Oh how wrong I was!" The lady commented.

"What husband are you on?" Angela asked, curious.

"Right now, I'm single just widowed." She said coolly.

"Okay. Well let's keep playing."

A few hours in and the two won a lot of the money. The man just laughed and said it was all pocket change. It was the same with the woman, she just smiled and said she could always get more. The guy stormed out halfway through the game in a fit.

So the current four are all mildly drunk and the dealer already left to let them talk to one another.

"So that's how I ended up with my fiance." Angela summed it up.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You dated one brother then after a huge fight you ran away with the one who really cared for you." The man said and smoked his cigar.

"Yes, that's right."

He gave a deep hearty chuckle. "I think you're family is even more twisted than mine little lady."

She laughed. "Thanks, it's still a great family to be apart of. Right, Gabe?"

Gabriel shrugs. " I left in the middle of it since it was easier to be neutral, you know."

"What time is it?" Angela asks.

"It's almost midnight." The lady replied.

"Oh, it's time for us to go. I have a big day tomorrow." She said as she got up from her chair.

"A little advice for you, sweetie." The lady said. "If he cheats on you, kick him out immediately and divorce him. Also always watch finances, if he buys jewelery and you don't get it in the next month, confront him."

She smiled. "Thank you."

Gabriel stood up and put out his arm to Angela. She took it and smiled.

"Before we leave, Mr. Wayne, don't invest into the Grucorp. They're a front for a ponzi scheme. Ms. White, the man trying to court you right now is sent by your step-daughter to charm and marry you then secretly kill you afterwards."

"What?" They both shouted.

"Trust me." She smiled mysteriously and then she and Gabriel vanished.

...

"That was fun!" Angela commented and landed on the soft bed.

"Angela, do you usually do that?" Gabriel asked as he sat down on the other bed.

"Do what?"

"Warn people."

"Only if they can prove themselves to be kind and true. For example, the man, Mr. Wayne, may be a hardass to his employees but to his family he will do anything to them and he does realize and apologize for his family's fault like his nephew. Also Ms. White, her second husband had a small child. She became that person's mother and loves him a lot. Other than that she's shrewd to those after her money."

Gabriel raised his brow and grinned. "There's the little angel that Dad loves so much."

"Well, that's probably why he named me 'Angela'" She said. "I am his messenger and I do love him. I just don't agree with him all the time." She paused. "Do you have the rings?"

Gabriel gave her a "Seriously?" face. "I am not the Man of Honor for nothing." He touches his breast pocket and then stops and starts checking everywhere on his tux.

"Gabe?"

He got his jacket in and found it. "See I told you I didn't lose them."

She gives him a bitch face.

"You know, you kind of look like Sammy like that."

She changes her clothes into pajamas, panda-printed. "You love the Winchester boys almost as much as Castiel." She pouted.

"Eh, more leaning towards Sammy but I guess."

"Gabriel." She says in a soft voice.

"Yeah?"

"If anything happens to you in the future, I swear to help you even if Lucy causes it."

"Ange, nothing bad will happen to me. Michael may be a jerk and Lucy may be overprotective of you to the extreme but they have never done anything that got me into trouble. I on the other hand did a lot of things to them."

"Yeah, I think Michael still hates you for that time when you got everyone to start calling him 'Michelle."

"Well, it's not my fault, he's such a prick. He really needs to loosen up. He is tighter than skinny jeans and man they cut off circulation to little Gabriel."

She shakes her head at him. "Well I'm going to sleep. Wake me up at 8. Good night, Gabe."

"Goodnight, sleep tight, hope the bedbugs don't bite."

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay, Sammy told me you have to bring a wedding gift, I didn't know what to get, so I bought her a blender." Dean said as he held up the crudely wrapped box. "What'd you get her?"

"Gift?" Castiel looked confused. "No, you don't have to bring one but I suppose she would like it."

They were on their way to the hall of Limbo. As they were getting closer to the other attendees, they were all holding presents and Castiel paled.

"Oh no. I was mistaken. I don't have anything. I have already failed her!" Castiel lamented in deep sorrow.

Dean scratched his head. "Why don't you just quickly pop back and find something?"

"I don't know what to get her."

"What does she like?"

"...She likes..."Castiel tilts his head to think. "Hell hounds."

"..." Dean blinks, not sure if he heard it right. "What?"

"Hell hounds. She finds them adorable and likes to play with them." Castiel said with a straight face.

"Okay, anything else?"

"She likes someone called the Clown."

"The Clown?"

Castiel frowns. "No it was something similar...The Joker."

"Seriously? Okay, go to a Comic Book Store, ask the person for Joker merchandise, buy it, wrap it and come back."

"Okay." Castiel disappears.

Dean immediately regretted because now he was the only human in a room of people who may want to kill him. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He took his first step forward then Castiel popped up.

"Jesus! Cas!" He screamed in shock then he noticed what Castiel was holding. "Where'd you get the suit?"

"I did as you were told and went to a comic book shop. The clerk was a girl named Monique and she started crying when she saw me. She then started to cry out the words 'Carry on my wayward son.' I didn't know what to do so I tried console her. After she calmed down, she apologized and I told her what I wanted. She says this suit was the one the original wore and I bought it. Oh, here's your wallet." Castiel hands it to him at the slightly furious Dean.

"What? You used my money?"

"No, there wasn't much in it. I used an alternative revenue source."

"What did you.."

"We're here." Castiel cut Dean off as they walked through giant, ornate, gold doors. The room had two sides with extreme decorating skills. On one side, it was morbid looking with skull candelabras with red, lit candles on-top. Black roses in decorated the pillars on human bones. On the other was decorated with white candelabras, bright lights, and white lilies decorated the Roman columns. The beings sat on their respective sides.

"Uh, Cas, this is rather, what's the word? Creepy."

"Is it? I think it defines her origins rather well." Castiel nods and starts to sit on the Heaven side but Dean grabs his arm.

"Are you sure, I'm okay here? What about Michael? Will he be here?"

"Why would he be here? He would ruin it." A voice behind them says.

They turned around and it was Gabriel in a tuxedo and a black bowtie. He had his hair slicked back like normal, but he was clean-shaven.

"Ah, Brother..."Castiel greeted but Dean was confused.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Already forgot, huh? I am the man of honor for Angela. I'm here to check on things while she gets ready." He grinned and he made a lollipop appear and started sucking on it. "Also Mikey is out of the question." He then noticed the gifts. "Ooh, she'll like that Cassie and...nice blender Dean-o." He snaps the gifts away.

"What the hell do you want from us?"

Gabriel shrugs with a bemused look on his face. "Well, my favorite pastime, annoying the Winchester."

"WHAT!" Dean yells at him but Gabriel quickly snaps his fingers and Dean has an apple in his mouth.

"Shhh! Jeez, don't you know you're going to attract the more unsavory characters." His head slightly nudges to the back and he clicks his tongue. "You got to be more careful."

Then a giant roar sounded and shook the room.

"Ah, it's time!" Gabriel exclaimed and went to his spot on at the front. He spruced himself a bit.

Everybody sat down and became quiet, looking behind them waiting for the bride. Lucifer appeared, up front with a tuxedo and a nervous tapping of the foot. The doors opened and out walked Angela with her wings spread and there was an ethereal glow next to her.

"What's with the glow?" Dean asked Castiel, after he took the apple out.

"That is God." He replied in awe.

"Wha-" This time duct tape covered his mouth and he couldn't take it off. He looked at Gabriel glaring straight at him. Gabriel puts his finger to his mouth in a "shhhing" motion. Dean grumbled to himself.

Angela and her father finally walked to the front and lingered of letting her go. He did and went to his seat.

The 'person' who was officiating the union was a giant green snake. He had a the top of tuxedo on, armless.

"Sssso, after yearss of not sspeaking thiss well. I am here to join, Angela and Lucifer in holy and unholy matrimony." The giant snake said. "I guesss I'll skip over the long part and jusst marry the two of you. Do you Angela really want to marry Lucifer?"

"I do." She said with a smile as she held Lucifer's hands.

"Are you sssure?" The snake asked, sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Do you Lucifer want to spend the rest of your life with Angela and if you hurt her in anyway, you will be obliterated?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at it.

"Lavi, be nice!" Angela said annoyed.

Lavi pouted. "So yes or no?" He asked Lucifer.

"I do." Lucifer replied and looked back at Angela lovingly.

"Oh I almosst forgot. Whoever objectss to thiss union other than family, ssspeak now or forever keep your peace."

The room was dead silent.

"Okay, so with the power of purgatory I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now join your forces."

They smiled and both put their hands slightly up with a glow radiating back and forth and their wings touched each others. A bright light enveloped them and then it stopped and they retracted their wings. Angela was crying in happiness and kissed him. He grinned and put his arms around her waist. They then put rings on each others fingers as a symbol.

Everybody clapped in cheer.

"Ssso let's party."

They all suddenly teleported to the 'party room'. Dean was in shock and exclaimed with muffled sounds.

"Well, I guess since you behaved sort of." Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean could finally speak.

"You bas-!" Dean started to yell but Gabriel snapped an apple into his mouth.

He shakes his hand at him. "Oh no you didn't." He said with a head roll. "Oh well, hey where's Sasquatch?"

"Bringing Lucifer's intended vessel would not have a good decision." Castiel replied.

"Oh, I see. You just want alone time with Dean-o here." Gabriel chuckled. Dean's eyes widened and Castiel immediately shook his head.

"N-no, I just needed a companion and he was available. I do not want to give her the wrong impression."

Gabriel raised his brow. "You do know she doesn't care about any of that right? After all you are her-"

"Castiel!" Angela popped up of all a sudden, cutting off what Gabriel was about to say. She hugged the angel tightly. They were the same height and he looked at her with a dazed look. Gabriel pouted slightly and poked her arm.

"I wasn't going to say it." He muttered to himself.

She gave him a look and the almighty Trickster hung his down, pouting. She sighed and patted his back slightly.

"I'm sorry, Gabe." She said."Thank you for everything." She hugged him hunching over.

"I like you better without heels." He commented but hugged her back.

She frowned. "But, I'm only wearing a half inch heels. You just wear your boots too often to notice."

"Well...you should go back to Lucy. You are finally married, now go!" He slightly pushes her to go back to her husband.

She was a bit surprised of being pushed and she knew she had to go to him. She smiled at them. "Have fun."

She ran off and found Lucifer. She tapped him on the shoulder and kissed him. "Hello, husband."

He grinned. "Hello, wife. Care for a dance?"

"Okay."

He led her to the middle of the dance floor and slow danced to 'The Hell Song.' Most of the song selection were somewhat related to Hell and Heaven. God himself left so he/she wouldn't be ambushed by anybody. They kept dancing for a bit and they decided to cut the cake and all the other traditional human wedding stuff. She threw the bouquet and well Crowley caught it. Dean wanted to say so many things but decided against it. He didn't know where the prankster angel was lurking.

The next thing, she gave Lucifer her garter, and threw it and Castiel caught it. Her eyes widened in shock when he caught it. She slowly pointed at Castiel in disbelief, gaping. She violently shook her head and Lucifer embraced and he hid the fact, she was crying a little in his chest. He stroked her back. She leaned back and looked at him. He wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"It's okay. It doesn't mean anything. It's just a silly human tradition, remember?"

She nodded slowly and she stared into his eyes before kissing him. "I love you Lucifer."

"I love you, too." He said. He noticed she was still down. "Do you want to open gifts now?"

"Okay."

Lucifer gently pulled her to the present table that Gabriel set up categorized by size. The guests noticed and huddled around as the music was put a lower volume. The gifts weren't exactly for a house per say since the two already live together so the presents were mostly things that one or both of the couple liked. Some of them gave souls that delighted both of them and were set aside for later. When they got to Dean's blender, Lucifer scrunched up his face in confusion and Angela laughed.

"A regular wedding present. Thank you, Dean. We won't ever use it but the thought counts." She said through her laughs.

They kept opening the presents until there was a rather large one. It was oval shaped and the couple looked at it. Angela opened it slowly and they looked confused. It was a wall mirror with a rather ornate frame. The frame looked liked barbed wire mixed with roses' thorns.

"Who gave us this?" Angela looked in confusion to Lucifer and then stared at the mirror mesmerizing her. Her eyes glazed over as she kept staring at her own reflection.

"Angela?" Lucifer looked at her and became concerned. He slowly waved his hand across her face but her gaze didn't break. "Angela!"

There was someone laughing darkly as he walked to the front of the crowd. Everybody looked and gasped in horror and outrage. It was Michael.

"Hello, dear brother. Does Angela like my present?" He chuckled evilly.

Lucifer snarled at him. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, you did. You married what is mine and that was unacceptable, don't you understand?" He cocked his head as he motioned to the new bride.

"No, she is mine. She left you because she found out what you really wanted her for." Lucifer slowly said, trying to hold back his boiling rage because that would not help her right now.

"That was not my fault, well maybe a little bit, but not everything and I do love her so.." He smiled happily. "I will not be taking what's mine."

"What? Get him!" Lucifer yelled and some of the guests pounced on him but Michael disappeared and they ended up in a pile. Lucifer decided to hold on to Angela but he couldn't. He felt a shock when he tried to touch her. He was afraid and angry and it didn't help when his brother appeared and picked her up bridal style in addition to picking up the mirror.

Michael smirked at his furious brother and looked at the unconscious angel-demon in his arms, lovingly. Lucifer lunged at him roaring but they disappeared to the back of the room. Michael smiled so happily as he looked down on them condescendingly and then he saw Dean still duck-taped. He smiled wider.

"I'll see you later, Dean. Hope you say yes." Then Michael disappeared with her.

"No!" Lucifer roared. He broke the table in a fit of anger. Anybody would be if their new wife just got kidnapped by one's own brother.

"Lucifer, you need to calm down. We'll get her back." Gabriel commanded. He seemed calm enough but he was pissed. It was supposed to be a good day for his somewhat crazy but beloved brother and his best friend but instead the even crazier brother came and kidnapped her. What now? Raphael is going to kill everyone there?

"I don't need to calm down! What I need is my wife!"

"Well, where will ssshe be?" Lavi piped up, looking fed up with everything.

"With Brother Michael." Castiel appeared up front with Dean tottering behind him.

Lucifer glared at Castiel. "You! It's your fault. Both of yours. The little naive angel that gets coddled so much just because you're her damn baby!" Lucifer then pointed at Dean. "And you stupid vessel, if you and your brother already submitted this wouldn't have happened."

"Baby?" That was the only thing Castiel and Dean heard. Dean was already used to the bull everybody have been saying about being vessels.

Lucifer paled and the two other who knew the truth cringed. They became silent.

"What do you mean by being Angela's baby? I am sure that I am not a nephilim." Castiel asked confused. "And that she doesn't have..

"Cassie, this is not the time for it to be about you! Now, we need to figure out how to get Angela back before we all go back to being enemies!" Gabriel quickly yelled with gusto.

"That isss correct. We sshould gather our resourcesss together and find her. I sshall return to Purgatory and gather information." Lavi disappeared, immediately.

"Well, the snake is right. I'm going to hit up some gods and Cassie, you and Dean should go back home. " Gabriel said, before he left. All the presents and other miscellaneous stuff vanished with him.

Now, it was a furious Lucifer and two confused people. Lucifer glared fiercely at them, still upset about his slip-up. Everybody else already left in pursuit of the search of the missing bride.

"The next time when you see my dear brother, kill him before I do it." Lucifer spat out and left.

"Well, that was weird. Cas, you okay?" Dean looked at the angel and became concerned. Castiel was quieter than normal and had a kicked puppy's look on his face. "Cas?"

The next thing Dean knew, he was back at the crappy motel room, and alone. The confused little angel was nowhere to be found.

Dean sighed. "Cas, I hope you don't do anything stupid."

* * *

><p>an I think I have problems with weddings. One, I can't describe them that well, so sorry. Two, I always give them unhappy endings.


End file.
